Together Forever
by FutureMrsWilliams101
Summary: What happens when Sam and Blaine start thinking about each other more than they should? BLAM, Puckleberry, hate on Tina.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this one's a little on the short side:) I don't own Glee..if I did, Puck and Rachel would have stayed together in Season 1, and BLAM would exist ON screen:)

Sam Evans walked into school and was instantly hit with a red slushie in the face. He groaned and tried wiping it off, but only managed to smear it into his eyes, causing them to burn and water.  
"Sam, are you okay?" Sam heard from behind him. He identified the voice as Blaine Anderson's.  
"Can you just get me to a bathroom and help me get this crap out of my eyes?" He snapped.  
"No need to snap, Sammy." Blaine said softly.  
"I'm sorry, B. I'm just tired of being slushied every single day." He said, feeling Blaine grab his hand to lead him to the bathroom.  
"Aww, are you two dating, now?" Sam heard.  
"Shove off, Quinn. I'm leading him to the bathroom so I can help him get this crap out of his hair. Your little friends did this, you know." Blaine snapped. Quinn just rolled her eyes and walked away. When the boys entered the co-ed restroom, they checked to make sure it was empty.  
"Thanks for sticking up for me, Blaine." Sam said. Blaine just smiled.  
"It's no problem, Sammy. You are my best friend and I'd stick up for you anytime." Sam blushed.  
After leaving the bathroom, Blaine and Sam went separate ways, each thinking about the other. I wish I could tell him how much I think about him. They both thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I really apologize for the shortness :( I don't own Glee :'(

Later that night, Blaine lay in bed still thinking about Sam. Why can't I get him out of my mind?! Blaine thought. He picked up his phone and called the one person he never thought he would call.  
"Quinn? It's Blaine Anderson. Why did you think Sam and I were dating?"  
"Get real, Warbler. It's obvious. You and Trouty love each other. Everyone can see it. I'm not the only person who knows it." Quinn said snottily. Blaine sighed and hung the phone up.  
"What am I going to do?" He mumbled to himself. He pulled his phone out and sent a quick text to Sam.  
Hey, Sammy. I need you to come over for a few minutes, please.-B- Three minutes later, Blaine received an answer.  
Sure, I'll be there in a sec.-Sam-  
"Blaine! Sam is here!" Blaine's mother hollered up the stairs a minute later.  
"He can come up!" Blaine hollered back. He heard footsteps, and then his bedroom door opened.  
"Hey Sammy." He greeted Sam.  
"Hey, B. What did you need?" Sam asked. Blaine smiled.  
"Well, I came home and talked to Cooper. I love this guy and I'm not sure how to tell him." Blaine said. Sam sat up.  
"Why didn't you ask me? I'm your best friend." He asked. Blaine shrugged.  
"I don't know. I...I just realized today that I love this guy, and I thought maybe Cooper could help." He said.  
"So, tell me about this guy you love." Sam said, smiling at his best friend. Blaine blushed.  
"What do you want to know?" He asked.  
"Does he go to our school?" Sam asked.  
"Yes."  
"Is he...in Glee Club?"  
"Yes."  
"Is he...taller than you?" Blaine rolled his eyes.  
"Everyone is taller than me in Glee Club." He said. Sam laughed.  
"Yeah, sorry. Is it Kurt?" Sam asked. Blaine shook his head.  
"No! I learned my lesson." He said.  
"Puck?" Another big "No!"  
"Finn?" Blaine made a face.  
"So...that leaves me, Jake, and Artie." Sam said, more talking to himself than to Blaine.  
"Jake has a girlfriend, so if you love him, you're screwed. That leaves me and Artie." Sam said, looking up at Blaine. Blaine just sat there, unsure of what to say.  
"Do you love Artie, Blaine?" Blaine stood up.  
"I think it's time for you to leave." He said, grabbing Sam's bookbag and handing it to him. Sam quickly stood up and grabbed Blaine's arm.  
"You do, don't you?" Sam asked. Blaine looked up.  
"Please. Leave." He whispered, pleading.  
"Please, just tell me. Are. You In. Love. With. Artie?" Sam asked, ignoring Blaine's attempts to get him out of the room.  
"No." He replied in a whispered tone. Blaine refused to look at Sam's face. Blaine felt Sam lift his chin, causing Blaine to meet Sam's eyes.  
"Good. That means I'm on the right track." Sam said, not breaking eye contact. Blaine cocked his head to the side.  
"You love me?" He asked. Sam nodded. Blaine walked back to his bed.  
"Sammy, you love me. I thought you were in love with Brit?" He asked, confused and secretly excited.  
"I thought I was too, but when she broke up with me, I realized something. I don't care. She is with Santana, she loves her, and that's okay. I am happy for them." Sam said.  
"Sam, I do love you, but how can you be sure?" Blaine asked. Sam smiled shyly.  
"Actually, I started liking you the first day we met. I fell in love with you as time went on. Today was the first time I admitted it, though.. When we were holding hands in the hallway, I remember thinking: gosh, I wish he never had to let go." Sam admitted. Blaine smiled.  
"I've loved you for a while, Sammy. You are so caring and passionate about everything. You don't judge anyone. I seriously thought when I told you that I'm gay, you were going to stop talking to me." Blaine said. Sam sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.  
"Blaine Devon Anderson. I would never do that." He said, looking into Blaine's eyes.  
"Samuel-"  
"Don't use that name." Sam interrupted. Blaine rolled his eyes.  
"Samuel James Evans. I know you would never do that. You're my best friend in the whole world." Blaine said, squeezing Sam's hand.  
"So, where do we go from here?" Sam asked. Blaine shrugged.  
"I'm not sure. I know that I love you. But, you just broke up with Brit. How do I know I'm not just a rebound?" Blaine asked. Sam sighed.  
"Blaine, you could never be just a rebound. If you want to wait the 'appropriate of time' it's supposed to take a person to get over someone they didn't love, then we can." Sam said. Blaine sighed.  
"I think we should at least a month." He said, standing.  
"Alright. I think I can do that. But first, I want you to know. I'll still love you in a month. We need to meet up at the mall after school on that day, okay?" Sam asked, getting up to leave. He kissed Blaine on the cheek and left. Blaine nodded, not realizing that he was holding his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Glee :(

The next month was torture for the two young men. Sam was counting down the days. He decided that he had better stay as far away from Blaine during the month as he could.  
"Hey, Trouty. Are you and Warbler fighting? I don't care, I just want to make sure I didn't miss any gossip or drama." Santana said. Sam rolled his eyes. He knew better. Even though she acted like she didn't care, Sam knew she did.  
"No, San, we aren't fighting." He said. Santana smiled slightly.  
"Good. I just noticed that you and he aren't talking. You haven't been for about a month, now." She said. Sam's eyes lit up.  
"You said a month?" He asked. Santana nodded, confused.  
"What's today's date?!" He asked, looking around for a calendar.  
"Sam, what are you freaking out about? It's the eighteenth." She said. Sam froze for a second, and then took off running. He reached his car and looked around. He didn't pay attention to anything except for the fact that Blaine's car was gone already. Sam jumped into his car and headed to the mall. He quickly parked and ran inside. Sam saw Blaine sitting on a bench with an elderly lady.  
Blaine saw Sam come in and tried not to let on that he'd noticed him. Blaine turned to the lady next to him.  
"Is that your man, sonny?" She asked. Blaine blushed.  
"He's my best friend. I love him, but I'm not sure-"  
"I love him, too." Blaine heard Sam say. The woman smiled up at Sam.  
"That's lovely." She said, and then turned to look at Blaine. "Judging from the look on his face, this young man didn't expect you to say that." She said, smiling. Sam shook his head.  
"B, it's been a month. Can we talk now?" He asked. Blaine nodded, tearing his eyes away from the woman. Sam and Blaine started walking around the mall.  
"So…" Blaine started.  
"So...I was right." Sam said. Blaine nodded.  
"I know you were. I figured you would be." He said. Sam stopped in his tracks and turned to Blaine.  
"You knew I was going to still feel the same way, and you still made me wait a month?" He asked, confused.  
"I didn't think you were going to be right at first, but about two weeks into the month, I saw you staring at me, and I could just see it in your eyes. You still feel the same way." Blaine said.  
"I do. I love you, B." Sam admitted. Blaine smiled and grabbed Sam's hand.  
"Good." Was all he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Glee :'(

The next day at school, Blaine made it to Glee Club before Sam.  
"So, Warbler, did you and Sam make up?" Santana asked, sitting next to him. Blaine smiled.  
"Yeah, we weren't fighting, though." He said, looking around for Sam.  
"Well, why did the two of you ignore each other for a month, then?" She asked. Blaine just laughed.  
"San, you know how you love Brittany?" He asked, still looking for Sam. Santana nodded.  
"Well, that's how I love Sam, and we talked about it. He said he loved me, but I didn't think he was serious. I mean, he had just broken up with Brit, you know?" Blaine explained. Sam walked in, then and saw Blaine talking to Santana.  
"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Santana asked, turning Blaine's attention back to her.  
"I asked Sam to wait a month before he decided anything and I guess we both thought it was best to avoid each other for the whole month." Blaine said.  
"Worst decision I ever made." Sam said, coming up and hugging Blaine. Santana smiled at the two.  
"Me too." Blaine admitted quietly. Santana stood up and hugged Sam, and then Blaine. Blaine was shocked, but returned the hug.  
"You two are made for each other. If anyone, and I mean ANYONE, has a problem with it, tell them to deal with me." She said before walking away. Sam took Blaine's hand and watched Santana walk to her seat.  
"I'm glad she's our friend." He said.

"So...what's this I hear about you and Blaine dating?" Kurt asked Sam at lunch. Sam sighed.  
"Who told you that?" Sam asked.  
"Are you denying it?" Kurt asked.  
"No. Of course I'm not." Sam said. "Who told you?" He asked again, more impatiently.  
"Finn. But, he didn't mean to. He was talking to Rachel and Santana about it, and I heard them." Kurt admitted.  
"I'm not trying to be rude, but why does it matter to you? You and Blaine haven't been together for almost six months." Sam said, looking around for Blaine.  
" I don't want Blaine, I think the two of you are amazing together, and I'm not going to stand in the way of that. I have Adam, anyway. It matters because you lied to me." Kurt said. Sam whipped to face Kurt.  
"WHAT? That's your problem?! I didn't lie, Kurt. I wasn't gay when you asked me. I don't like "guys" I like Blaine. Blaine is one guy. I'm not attracted to any other guys. I have never been attracted to any other guy. When I fell in love with Blaine, it threw me off. Now, I see my boyfriend, I'm going to eat lunch with him, and I'd appreciate it if you'd go find yours." With that said, Sam walked over to the table Blaine was sitting at.  
"What was that all about?" Blaine asked as Sam sat down. Sam sighed  
"He heard Finn talking to Santana and Rachel about me and you. I thought he was going to tell me he was still in love with you." Sam said, looking down at his lunch and not looking at Blaine.  
"Sammy, look at me." Blaine said. When Sam didn't, Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cafeteria. When they reached the music room, Blaine stopped walking.  
"Samuel James Evans, look at me." He said more firm. Sam must have noticed this, because he did as asked. When Blaine saw the tears in Sam's eyes, he gasped.  
"You were really scared of him taking me, weren't you?" He asked, hugging Sam. Sam just nodded.  
"Blaine, I love you, and I know that you and Kurt have history. I was afraid that he'd convince you that you belong with him, not me." Sam admitted. Blaine touched Sam's cheek.  
"I don't like your insecurities. It's partially my fault. You have seen everything Kurt and I have been through. I'm going to do everything in my power to show you that I love YOU and no one, not even Kurt, can change that." Blaine said. Sam smiled.  
"Thank you, B. I love you." He said. Blaine smiled and kissed Sam.  
"I know. I love you, too." He said when they pulled apart.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chapter.. Don't own Glee :'(

~Five years later~  
Sam woke up, reaching over to grab Blaine's hand, remembered he was alone and groaned. He had forgotten, again, that his boyfriend was over seas. His phone rang just as he shut the alarm off.  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"Sam, we need you to get here right away." Sam's other best friend, Puck said. Sam's breath hitched.  
"Is there something wrong?" He panicked, rolling out of bed quickly and dressing.  
"Just...get here. Oh, by the way, happy birthday." Puck said, and then hung up. Sam rolled his eyes. He didn't give a damn about his birthday, he wanted to see Blaine again. But, he couldn't do that until Christmas...seven months away. Sam raced to Puck and Rachel's house. He barely put the car in park when he jumped out and ran to the door. Puck opened the door. Sam came in and froze. All of his high school friends, except for Blaine, was there.  
"Surprise!" They yelled. Sam forced a grin.  
"Thanks, everyone." He said, hugging his friends.  
Forty-five minutes later, all of his presents were opened and Sam was just ready to go home and dream about Blaine.  
"Trouty Mouth, we have one last present for you. It's in your truck." Santana announced. She walked behind him and put a blindfold on him.  
"Wait, why are you blindfolding me?" He asked. Puck laughed.  
"Dude, it's your birthday, and your present is extra special...you don't get to peek." He said, grabbing Sam's elbow and leading him out to the truck. Once the two were about ten feet from the truck, Sam heard the door to his truck open and then close. Puck stopped Sam from walking any further. He felt the blindfold be untied and fall. In front of him, was Blaine, on one knee, holding a ring. Puck and Finn were holding a banner that said "Will You Marry Me?" Sam's eyes filled with tears and he nodded. Blaine stood and hugged Sam.  
"I missed you so much." Sam said. Blaine just squeezed tighter.  
"Me too. Happy birthday, Babe." He said.  
"Two years is too long to be apart." Sam said, leaning down to kiss Blaine. Blaine slipped the ring onto Sam's finger and hummed in agreement, as his lips were busy. When they finally parted, Blaine smiled at Sam.  
"We'll be together forever. I promise." He whispered.

Finished! I love Blam:) They're soo adorable...


End file.
